Oliver's Secret
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Oliver's got a secret that he finally tells someone. And i took out the part about Jackson.... It's stll in the first chapter..oooh and there is some suite life crossover! and a new character.... chapters are reallly short though!
1. What!

Jackson woke up. "Woah. That seemed so real." He said. "What did?" Miley asked. "Like mom. Those weird dreams that always came true." Jackson said. "You have them too?" She asked. "Yea." Jackson said. Miley said, "So..." "So what?" He answered. "So, what was it about?" She asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Jackson said. Miley said, "Jackson, your my brother. You can tell me anything." "Well, it was me and some girl making out on the couch." Jackson said. "You gotta tell her!"Miley said. "I don't know who it is!" Jackson said. "Right."

Oliver came in. "Hey Miley." He said. "Hey Oliver." Miley answered. "What's up?" He asked. "Nothin." She said. "Let's watch some T.V." she added.

_Up next in Hollywood, How Vanessa Hudgen's Concert went._

"Miley, we don't have to watch this."Oliver said. "No I want to see what it's about." Miley said.

_Here's one of Vanessa's songs she sang! Come Back to Me!_

While Vanessa's song was playing, Miley and Oliver were talking. Oliver was almost in tears. "MILEY! TURN IT!" He yelled. "WHY!" She asked. He calmed down a little and said, "Because she reminds me of my sister!" He ran out of her house. "Oliver! Wait!" Miley yelled. "What do you want? You don't understand!" Oliver said. "YES I DO! HAVE YOU RELIZED THERE IS ONLY 3 PEOPLE IN MY FAMILY!" Miley yelled then ran up to her room. "FINE!" Oliver yelled.

The NEXT DAY

Lilly sat between Miley and Oliver. It was so quiet. Neither of them were talking. Miley finally said, "Oliver I'm sorry I didn't realize..." She trailed off. "It's OK." He said. "Sorry about what?" Lilly asked. "My sister." "YOU HAVE A SISTER!" She asked. "Did." Oliver said. "Oliver why didn't you tell us?" She asked. "I was nervous." "Why would you be nervous? You're our best friend." Lilly said. "I don't know." Oliver said. "She's probably dead by now anyways." Oliver said. "Don't say that Oliver!" Lilly said. "Yea, for all you know she could be the new girl." Miley said. "What new girl?" Oliver asked. "This one girl. I don't know I heard someone talking about it, Oliver." Miley said. "That doesn't matter anyways." Oliver said. The new girl was a few lockers down from them. "What did she look like?" Lilly asked. "She loved pink, she had brownish-blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She's in a better place now." Oliver said. "Is a better place down a few lockers?" Lilly asked. "What?" Oliver asked.


	2. HIya

**Okay this story is finally updated and I won't update for a while, so don't hurt me.**

**Chapter 2: In Oliver's Point of View.**

_Flashback: _

_Oliver: Olivia, I'm bored. _

_Olivia: Cool._

_Oliver: What are you doing?_

_Olivia: Leaving._

_Oliver: Where are you going?_

_Olivia: Hopefully I'll end up somewhere where people care about me._

_Oliver: I care about you._

_He sat on her bed._

_Olivia: People besides you. Mom wants to send me to Dad's cause she hates me. And there I'll just be hated also._

_Oliver: You really think that?_

_Olivia: Duh. _

_Oliver looked around. Her room was pink. Pink. Everywhere. _

_Oliver: I guess I really didn't notice that._

_End of Flashback._

Normal POV

Oliver: Okay, WHAT NOW!

Lilly: Isn't that your sister?

Oliver: Oh My God.

Miley: She sure likes pink.

Oliver: It's her.

He walked over to her.

Oliver: Olivia?

Olivia: Who are you?

Oliver: Who do you think I am?

Olivia: You kinda look like my brother but it's highly impossible...

Oliver gave her a look like 'Duh!'

Oliver: um...youranawaycauseyouwereupsetaboutnoonelovingyou!

Olivia: Oliver?

Oliver: And I thought I was the donut. You are an honor roll student and you didn't even figure that out?

Olivia: Yea. Whatever. So, was life happy as can be after I left?

Oliver: Are you kidding me! Mom couldn't go to work for almost a month cause she couldn't get over it! She was a mess!

Olivia: Oh.

Oliver: Told ya.

---------------------------

Oh my gosh. Me and My friends got in this huge fight at homecoming! We were all like mad! And one of my friends is getting sworn at every time she walks by this girl! We're okay now. Sorry short chapter. I'm writing a new story.


	3. AN sorry

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have limited time on the comp., sorry also that this is an authors note, but I'm trying to update the stories that I didn't ge talot of reviews on, but if I have 5 chapters up, and I have less than 7(yes, odd number) reviews, then I will delete the story. (If it's old and has 5 or more chapters after I update)**

**XoXiluvcodylinleyXoX**

**Ps: I saw a pic of a later episode of HM and Jake and Miley kiss.(Yay!)**


	4. Short

**I finally got the chance to update...**

**Anyways...**

_**Chapter 3**_

Oliver walked balk over to Miley and Lilly with Olivia.

"Miley, Lilly, this is my twin sister, Olivia." Oliver said.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Lilly-" Lilly started.

"And I'm Miley." Miley finished.

"I have to get to class, or Mr. Corelli will totally flip. Bye." Miley said.

"Bye." Olivia said.

Miley and Lilly walked home after school.

"So any big Hannah things this week?" Lilly asked.

"Oohhhh yea, London Tipton is coming to Malibu, to stay in the Malibu Tipton and bringing her friends over the weekend, I'm opening for Ashlee Simpson on Thursday night, and Jesse McCartney's birthday is Friday, and I have to go to his party." Miley said.

"Wow, Hannah sure does have a lot of th- did you say LONDON TIPTON!??!?!" Lilly yelled.

"Yep, she's coming for Jesse's birthday party, and her friend, Zack, is close friends with Jesse, I geuss." Miley said. "Anyways, I have to meet London at 4 at the Tipton."

"It's 3:45!" Lilly said.

"Oh crap, let's run." Miley said.

They got home, ran straight to the Hannah closet, got on some clothes and their wigs, then ran downstairs and Jackson gave them a ride.

'Lola' and 'Hannah' walked in and went to the check-in counter.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana and I'm looking for London Tipton."

"She's on the 21st floor, room 2143." The Manager said.

" Okay thanks."

They to the elevator and pressed the button, but it was on level 20. Miley grabbed Lilly and they dodged the Papparazzi and ran up 21 flight of stairs.

_**- Okay, I know it;s really short but I'm hoping the next one will be longer.**_


	5. Shorter

"Hannah, We made it!" Lola yelled,causing London, Maddie, Zack, and Cody to hear and look out their door.

"Hannah M-M-Mon-Montana!" Cody stuttered.

"Dude, didn't you see her last time?" Zack asked. "And plus, let me take this one, you can have her blue-haired friend." Zack finished while pointing at Lola.

Lola waved. "I'm still here. Watching you pointing. At me." Lola said.

"Yea babe, hold on." Cody said cheesily.

"You'll never be me." Zack said.

"The cute one called me babe!" Lilly whispered to Miley.

"Yes,Lola, we have established that fact." Miley said.

"So Hannah, what brings you here?" Zack asked.

"We live here." Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

"Oh, yea." Zack said.

"Hannah, its good to see you again!" Maddie finally said.

"Hey Maddie, can I go to your room and freshen up before the party?" Hannah asked.

"Ooh, yea, that's fine with me." Maddie said and gestured Hannah and Lola into Maddie and London's room. London followed.

When they were gone Zack turned to Cody, "The blond's mine!" Zack said then chased after them.

Cody ran after him, "I don't care! Her friend's hotter!"

Jackson called Miley. Her ringtone was "If We Were A Movie."

"Hey Jackson, I'm kinda busy right now."

"_**Hey Miles. Me and Oliver were wondering if we could come to the party with you."**_

"Sure, We're at the Tipton right now, and there's a couple of twins here, and you can hang out with them."

"_**Kay we'll be right over."**_

_**-Most of my chapters will be short...especially this one. (Don't sue me)**_


	6. Maybe even more shorter

**Disclaimer: Ok, I only own Natalie, the song Maddie writes, and the band that opens for Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 5-Meeting Someone New**

London's cell phone rang.

"Hi Daddy!" She answered.

"Really?" She asked.

She hung up the phone.

"Let's go to the floor 21 in the Tipton Hotel!" London said.

"London, we're on the 21st floor in the Tipton!" Maddie said.

"Okay, where's room 2142?" London asked.

"Right behind you." Lola said.

London knocked on the door.

"NATALIE!" She yelled. She started knocking even harder. Natalie opened the door and London started pounding on her face, not noticing she wasn't a door.

"London." Natalie said.

London kept pounding.

"London." Natalie said.

London was still pounding.

"LONDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natalie yelled.

"Oh hi, Natalie." London said. Then she hugged her.

"Could ya maybe fill us in?" Maddie asked.

"Natalie's my sister." London said. "She lives here like I live in Boston."

"Cool." Hannah said.

"You never told us you had a sister." Zack said.

Oliver, Olivia, and Jackson showed up.

"Hannah, can I talk to you in my room for a minute?" Maddie asked.

"Sure. Stay Lola." Hannah asked.

_**AGAIN, sorry so short, just trying to update, and no one is reviewing, but...here**_


End file.
